Reality Sets In
by Ouaysis
Summary: Sequel to 'A New Kind Of Marauders' It's been 8 years and the Marauders are now 23! Is everyone still together? What will they be like as adults? Read to find out! please R&R! Rated T because i say so. Now Complete!
1. Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor do I claim to.**

* * *

**Hey everyone! i know i said i was going to put this up earlier, but i've been busy, i'll try to update regularly on this one, but i'm not promising anything. This story won't be very long, but it's just a little something about them being grown-up. I hope you like! ~ Ouaisis **

* * *

23-year-old Rebecca Lupin Tonks woke up to the cries of her 8-month-old daughter. Rebecca rolled onto her side and pulled the covers back. She glanced at the clock as she got up the glowing green letters. It read 7:30 am. She went silently down the stairs to grab a bottle she warmed it up a little before going back up stairs and to her daughter's room. She walked over to the crib on the right-hand corner. Her daughter still crying but only softly now. She picked her up and put the bottle in her mouth, letting her daughter hold it up herself. Rebecca sat down in the rocking chair next to the crib.

Five minutes later, Claire had finished with her bottle. Rebecca stood up and placed Claire on her hip. She walked over to the changing table and laid her down.

As she changed Claire's diaper, Rebecca studied her daughter's features. Claire had Rebecca's round face, and small nose, but Nick's grey, almond shaped eye's. Also, she had inherited her father's metamorphmagus ability. As if to prove this fact, Claire changed her hair from light brown to orange. Rebecca laughed.

"You're just like you daddy" She said, picking her daughter up.

Rebecca headed back to her own bedroom, Claire on her hip.

She plopped Claire down on the bed gently and went over to the window. Rebecca opened the blinds to let the January sun light in. Nick groaned from the bed. Rebecca walked over to the bed.

"Time to wake up sleepy-head" She said, leaning over Nick.

Nick opened his eyes, "Good morning, beautiful"

Rebecca smiled, "Good morning."

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then straitened up.

Claire crawled over to Nick on the bed, and then sat right next to his chest, sucking her thumb.

"Good morning, princess" Nick said, picking up Claire and tossing her a few inches in the air. Claire squealed with delight.

Rebecca smiled to herself.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, 'kay?" She said.

Nick looked at her from behind Claire, who was now sitting on his chest, "O.k. love, that's fine"

Rebecca felt like one of the luckiest people on the planet, despite her lycanthropy. She had a wonderful husband, a beautiful daughter and three great friends.

Her pregnancy had been really hard. She had to have at least two other Marauders with her, during every full moon at all times, so that she wouldn't hurt Claire. Rebecca wondered what her life would be like without her best friends, husband, and daughter. She shuttered at the thought.

By the time Rebecca was out of the shower and went down the stairs. Nick had all ready fed Claire, got her dressed and put her in her walker. He was frying eggs.

"Wow, I must have taken a really long shower" Rebecca said, going to lean against the counter next to Nick.

He smiled at her, "Don't worry about it, you deserve a nice, long shower"

"Thanks" She said, smiling back at him.

0~0~0

Rebecca was washing the dishes when Nick came up behind her.

"Bye, Love" He kissing her lips as she turned to face him in his arms.

"Bye" Rebecca said, "Have fun at work"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like that'll happen"

Rebecca turned, on the spot and disappeared. Rebecca had just finished the dishes when she heard a noise from the living room. Jamie was dusting herself off in front of the fire place, her daughter, Hayley, on her hip. Hayley is the same age as Claire.

"Hey Jamie!" Rebecca said.

"Hey Becca!" Jamie said.

Rebecca went over and took Hayley from Jamie.

"Hi cutie" She said, tickling her stomach.

Hayley had Red hair like her father' but that was messy like her mother's. She had green eyes like Luke too.

Hayley giggled.

"Where's Claire?" Jamie asked.

"Sleeping. She's should up in a little bit though" Rebecca replied. Jamie nodded.

"Are Alyssa and Summer coming?" Jamie asked.

Rebecca nodded, "Yeah, but Alyssa's going to be a little late, she had a check-up for the baby"

"Oh, o.k." Jamie said.

Just then, Summer apperated next to them.

"Hey girls!" Summer said happily.

"Hey Summer" Rebecca said.

The three girls sat down at the table. Jamie put Hayley on the floor with some toys.

Fifteen minutes later, Alyssa showed up. She had a belly all ready. She was Five months along. Right after Alyssa showed up, Claire woke up. Rebecca went a nd got her , then put her on the floor next to Hayley.

"So, are you all coming to my dad's wedding Saturday?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes! I can't wait to introduce Nick and Claire to him!" Rebecca said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to introduce Luke and Hayley" Jamie said.

"I can't wait either, I'm glad he found someone" Summer said.

"Tell me about it!" Alyssa said.


	2. The Wedding

* * *

**I apologize for taking so long to post this. i'm sorry to say that i have no good excuse for not posing sooner, just me being lazy. Sorry. but i hope you enjoy it!!**

* * *

Jamie Evans looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was half up in a beret with the other half down. She's wearing a lavender knee-length halter dress and black heels. Luke came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look really beautiful today" He whispered in her ear.

Jamie giggled, "Thank you"

"You're welcome." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"You look good too" Jamie commented, looking at Luke outfit in the mirror also. Luke's wearing black dress pants and a sky blue button up dress shirt with a dark blue tie.

"Why thank you ma'dam" He said playfully.

Jamie laughed, "You're welcome, _sir_"

Luke grinned at her. Jamie rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the way.

"I have to get Hayley ready"

0~0~0

Rebecca rushed to finish getting ready. She hastily put some earrings in and glanced at the clock. She went to the closet and slipped on some white strappy heels. Rebecca looked at herself in the mirror. She's wearing a dark pink spaghetti strap knee-length dress with a white elbow-length sweater. She'd also curled her hair.

Nick came in threw their bedroom door, wearing a white button up dress shirt and black dress pants with a red tie. His hair was a magenta-purple color.

"I'm ready!" He said, grinning.

Rebecca turned around.

"That's not funny Nick! I still have to get Claire ready and it's all ready 10 o'clock!"

Nick turned his hair back to his natural shade of light brown.

"All ready done." He said, pointing to a sleeping Claire in her car-seat, she was wearing a pink dress with white shoes and frilly socks complete with a matching pink hair bow.

Rebecca let out a deep sigh and relaxed. She smiled at Nick.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" She asked.

He walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Everyday" He said.

0~0~0

Summer arrived at the ceremony a little late. She quickly slipped next to Rebecca, Jamie and Their Families. Summer's wearing a peach colored, formfitting, knee-length strapless dress with a white short-sleeve sweater and white ballet flats. She smiled at her friends and they smiled back.

Some music started and a girl started walking down the aisle. Next came a different girl and then Alyssa. Alyssa and the others were wearing res floor-length gowns with thick straps. Alyssa's belly was sticking out. Their hair was in some kind of fancy knot in the back. Alyssa looked gorgeous, as did the others. After the cute little flower girl and ring bearer came the bride. She was pretty for her age, which Summer assumed was mid-forties. She was wearing a white short-sleeve elegant gown with a train. Her hair was also in a fancy knot and she was wearing a veil.

After the ceremony, the wedding party stayed for pictures. Summer, Rebecca, and Jamie were all invited to stay also.

Aaron came over to Rebecca. She had Claire on her hip.

"My, my, aren't you all grown up" He said.

"Hey, Aaron. Yep, I've definitely grown up" Rebecca said, grinning.

"And who is this?" Aaron asked, looking at Claire.

"This is my daughter, Claire. That's my husband Nick" Rebecca said, gesturing to Nick, who was talking to Jason, with her head.

There was a round of introductions and congratulations. Then everyone went to the reception.

Alyssa, Jason, Rebecca, Nick, Jamie, Luke, and Summer are all sitting at a table.

They were eating when Matt came over. Jason stood up and gave him a man-hug. **(A/N: Lol. i don't know what else to call it but you know what i mean, right?)**

"Hey man! I haven't seen you in a while" Jason said.

"I know! It's good to see you" Matt said.

Jason nodded, "Definitely"

Jason motioned to an empty chair, "Why don't you sit down"

"Sure" Matt said, sitting down.

The empty seat turned out to be next to Summer.

"Summer! What a pleasant surprise!" Matt said, smiling at her.

Summer just ignored him and continued her conversation with Jamie.

After Fifteen minutes Matt said goodbye, and then left.

"Why was he here?" Summer asked Alyssa.

"Hm, how can I put this?" Alyssa asked herself.

"Let's just say that his mum, well she's now my mum" Alyssa said.

"What?" Summer asked, "Aaron married Mrs. Reed?"

Alyssa just nodded. Summer groaned.

"So, what happened this time?" Nick asked Summer.

Summer shrugged, "Nothing. We just decided to take a break. Again"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Yeah right Summer. What r_eally_ happened?"

Summer sighed, "I don't know, truthfully. We always start fighting about stupid things. We decided it's over. This time for good."

"You know, this on-again-off-again stuff isn't very good for you" Jamie said.

"I know, I know. But like I said, it's over. So it doesn't matter anyway." Summer said.

"I wish it wasn't like that, you obviously love him" Rebecca said.

Summer shrugged, "We can't all have fairy-tale endings"

"Says who?" asked Alyssa.

"Matt and I" Summer said.

"Who put you two in charge?" Alyssa demanded.

Summer rolled her eyes, "I don't want to talk about this anymore"

"Fine" Alyssa said.

Summer muttered something about punch and left.


	3. A Trap, Part 1

Alyssa grabbed her purse and kissed Jason goodbye.

"I'll see you in fifteen minutes" She said.

He laughed, "I'll try to survive till then"

Alyssa rolled her eyes but smiled at him.

Alyssa went over to their fireplace and threw some flew powder into the fire. She stepped in and said, "Jamie's house!"

Alyssa stepped out of the living room fire in Jamie's mansion. She heard voices coming from the kitchen, so she walked to the kitchen.

"Knock, knock" Alyssa said, making her presence know.

"Hey Alyssa!" Jamie yelled from the kitchen.

Alyssa finally made it to the kitchen, and saw Rebecca, Nick, and Luke sitting at the table.

"Hey everyone" Alyssa said, sitting down next to Rebecca.

"Hi Aly." Rebecca said.

"All right, Summer should be here in a few minutes and Matt right after her" Jamie said.

"Everyone knows the plan, right?" asked Luke, bouncing Hayley on his knee.

"Yep" replied Rebecca, Nick and Alyssa nodded.

"Hey Jamie! You here?" Summer's voice came from a room next door.

Everyone got up and went to their positions silently.

Jamie went to greet Summer.

"Hey Summer! I'm so glad you said you could spend the night!" Jamie said excitedly.

"A girl's never too old for a sleep-over, right?"

"Right!" Jamie agreed.

"Come on, I'll show you to the room you'll be staying in." Jamie said.

"Okay"

"This way" Jamie said, pointing to the left.

Summer went in front of Jamie, so this gave Jamie the opportunity to take Summer's wand that was sticking out of her back pocket. Jamie slipped it out and put it in her jacket pocket.

Jamie led Summer into the room and sat on the bed. Summer sat down next to her. The room was a light blue color, and had a white door on each side of the room. Jamie jumped up suddenly.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I have a surprised for you, stay right here!" She said, walking to the door.

"Okay, I won't go anywhere." Summer said, laughing.

Summer sat looking at the pictures on the wall. She didn't notice that Jamie had closed the door behind her.

Summer heard men's voice's coming from down the hall on the right. Jamie had gone out of the left door. Summer froze when she recognized the voice. She'd know that voice anywhere. Matt backed into the room, talking to Jason and walking backwards into the room. He turned around to drop his bag, and say Summer. He stared at her. He turned back to the door, but it was closed. He reached out and turned the handle. It didn't move.

Summer knew what was going on at once. She tried to disapperate out of the room, but nothing happened.

Summer let out a frustrated sigh. She stood up and searched her pockets for her wand, but couldn't find it.

Summer walked over to the door and banged on it.

"Dammit, Jamie! Let me out now!" She yelled through the door.

Jamie's voice came from the other side, "You can't come out come out until you two talk and figure out your problems"

"No faking either!" Rebecca's voice said.

"Yeah, we'll know if it's real or not!" Alyssa added.

Summer screamed in frustration.

She went to the bed and sat back down.

"I can't believe they'd do this to me!" She pouted.

"I can" Matt said, dropping his bag to the floor and sitting in the armchair next to him.

"What'd you mean?" She asked.

"In fifth year, when we first started dating, they threatened me" Matt said.

Summer frowned, "Threatened how?"

"They said if I broke your heart, they'd hurt me."

"Well that was obviously an empty threat" Summer said.

"Don't act like you're the only victim in this relationship! I've been hurt too you know!" Matt said.

Summer just looked away.

"Oh, yeah, this is a good one. Also in fifth year. That time you thought I'd been snogging that Jessica girl. They kidnapped me, made me take Verataserum and then asked me awkward questions."

Summer bite her lip to keep back her smile but said nothing.

Matt and Summer just sat there, staring at opposite walls. It's been thirty minutes and neither one has said anything.

Matt sighed, "So, should we get this over with?"

Summer finally looked at him, "I have nothing to say to you"

"Fine, I'll go first." Matt said.

Summer rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and you can go last too, 'cause I'm not telling you anything"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. Why do you have to be such an annoying ass?"

Matt sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair, but otherwise ignored her.

"Look…I've been thinking a lot since our last….agreement" Matt said.

"Well that's a first" Summer said sarcastically.

Matt just ignored her and continued.

"I think I know what our problem is. We're both stubborn and we're both afraid of commitment."

"The only thing I'm afraid of is you not shutting up." Summer said.

"Stop avoiding the subject Summer! This is exactly what I'm talking about!" Matt said.

"That's not what our problem is, and how would you know what _my_ reason is?!" Summer asked.

"Because Summer, I know you." Matt said, "And you're afraid of rejection"

Tears stung Summer's eyes.

"You're afraid I'll stop loving you. Just like your parents." Matt said.

"Shut up" Summer said through gritted teeth.


	4. A Trap, Part 2

**Hey everyone! i'm so sorry for taking for so long to put up the next chapter, so i gave you two! This time i actually have an excuse though, lol. For once. My thumb-drive that i had all my stories on decided to die on me, so it won't work. But everything is straitened out now, so it's okay. Well, enjoy! ~Ouaysis**

* * *

Summer stood up and crossed her arms, she went to over towards the door, her back towards Matt.

Matt stood and went over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder. Summer shrugged it off.

"Tell me how you feel" He said.

Summer shook her head and sniffed, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, Summer. You have to tell someone." Matt said encouragingly.

He put a hand on her shoulder again. She shrugged it off again.

Matt sighed, "You can't keep me away forever, Summer"

He went over to the bed and sat down, giving her space.

Summer sagged her shoulders, and turned around to face him.

"You're right" She whispered, defeated. She knew she had to tell someone.

"I am afraid. I'm afraid, and I thought if maybe if didn't get too close, it wouldn't hurt so much went you didn't want me anymore. But I fell in love with you. I kept breaking it off, trying to protect myself, but it hurt when you weren't with me too. I didn't know what to do. The last fight we had, I thought it was over, I thought you were finally through with me. I didn't want to hear that, so I broke it off before you could. I've found it doesn't hurt so badly when I'm the one hurting myself." Summer said.

Matt got up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, Summer. How could you think I'd stop loving you?" Matt asked gently.

Summer pulled away from him so she could see his face.

"Because" She said, tears were still streaming down her cheeks.

"Because I'm unlovable. I'm a horrible person" She confessed.

"No, Summer. You're a wonderful person." Matt said, whipping her tears away with his thumbs.

Summer shook her head, "Yes I am! And my parents knew that, that's why they didn't want me anymore. Just look at all those people I tormented at school, they know how horrible I am."

"Summer, sweetie, your parents are horrible people who aren't capable of truly loving another person." Matt tried to comfort her.

"And I'm just like them!" Summer said, starting top sob.

Matt scooped Summer up into his arms and carried her to the bed. He sat her down and then sat next to her.

"It's not your fault Summer. If you were like them would you love me? No. Would you love all your friends? No. you're not like them Summer. I know you're not." Matt said.

"But, what about all those kids I was mean to?" She asked.

"Summer, you can't learn without making mistakes. Besides, you weren't mean to very many kids, only a few. And you grew out of that by fifth year. Well, with one exception."

Despite her tears, Summer smiled.

"It's not your fault your parents made a bad decision. Besides, they don't know what they're missing, or what a great young woman you've turned into." Matt said.

Summer nodded, "It's not my fault."

"That's right. It's not your fault." Matt repeated, kissing the top of her head.

Matt rubbed her back and let her cry into his shirt, for as long as she needed to get it all out.

After five minutes, she stopped crying and wiped her eyes. Matt found a box of tissues and handed one to her.

"Thanks" She said, blowing her nose.

"Welcome" Matt said.

Summer wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest, leaning against him. Matt put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry" Summer whispered.

"Me too" said Matt.

"I'll never hurt you again." Summer said.

"Me neither, I promise." Matt said, then whispered, "I love you, Summer."

Summer looked up at him, "I love you too. Forever."

"Forever" Matt agreed.

Summer let go of him and took his hand. She stood up, and then pulled him up.

"Come on, let's get out of this stupid room." She said.

"Good idea" Matt agreed.

Matt knocked on the door and was about to yell to the others when Summer put a finger to his lips.

"Wait" She said.

Summer pulled him closer and put her lips to his. She put one hand on his cheek and tangles the other in his hair. Matt put a hand on the back of her neck and one on the small of her back. He returned the kiss passionately.

They were aware of the door opening, but they didn't care.

Finally they broke apart and stared into each other's eyes, breathing hard.

"Um, I think they made up" Jamie said.

"Ya think!" Jason replied.

Matt and Summer turned to look at the shocked faces of their friends.

Jamie was holding Hayley an her hip and had her hand over Hayley's face. Hayley grunted in protest and then smacked her mother's hand away.

"So, who wants to watch a movie?" Luke asked, breaking the slightly awkward silence.

Rebecca hugged Summer.

"Why didn't you tell us that that was how you felt about your parents? We could've helped" She said.

Summer shrugged, "I don't know. Forgive me?"

Rebecca smiled, "Of course."

Alyssa grinned, "Forgive us?"

Summer rolled her eyes, "Yes, but only 'cause it worked."

"Good!" Alyssa said, laughing.

Rebecca and Jamie put Hayley and Claire to bed, and then joined the others in Jamie and Luke's gigantic den downstairs.


	5. A Proposal

It's been three months since Summer and Matt got back together. Summer and Matt are on a date at a muggle restaurant.

"Wow, I can't believe we've been together for three solid months" Summer said.

Matt grinned, "It's defiantly hard to believe. I think this is the longest we've ever been together since school"

Summer laughed, "Yeah, I think so too."

After dinner, they went on a walk. Matt led Summer to a nearby flower garden. There were four walls of flowers and a fountain in the middle. There where benches in front of the fountain on all sides. It was dark, and the stars and half-moon was shining down on them.

"It's beautiful" Summer said.

Matt walked over to one of the walls of flowers and took out his wand and waved it. Several flowers fell lightly into his hand. He walked back over to Summer and handed them to her.

"Thanks" She said.

"You're welcome." He said, smiling.

Summer took his hand in her free hand and walked over to one of the benches. She sat down and Matt sat next to her. She set the flowers down on her other side, and leaned into Matt.

Summer sighed contently.

"I love this" She said.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Just being together, without finding something to argue about." She explained.

"Mmhm. I love it too." Matt said, kissing the top of her head.

They just sat there for a few minutes, looking at the stars.

"Close your eyes" Matt said suddenly.

"Why?" Summer asked curiously.

"Please?" He asked.

"Okay" She said suspiciously, "But if you push me in the fountain, you're dead."

Matt chuckled, "don't worry babe, I won't push you in, I promise. But thanks for the idea."

Summer stuck her tongue out at him, and closed her eyes. Matt got off the bench.

"Hey" Summer protested.

"Shh" Matt said, "And don't open your eyes."

Summer sighed, but kept her eyes closed and didn't move.

"Okay, open them." He said.

Summer opened her eyes and gasped. Matt was kneeling on the ground in front of her, holding up a velvet box with a ring inside.

"Matt?.......Are you?......"

Matt nodded, "Summer, I know we've had our up's and down's and plenty of fight's. But I love you and I always will."

Summer stared wordlessly at him, practically glowing.

"Summer Madison Black, will you be my wife?" He asked softly.

She nodded, "Yes! Yes! A million times yes!"

Matt took the ring out of the box and placed it gently on her left ring-finger. He stood and took Summer's hands in his own. He pulled her to her feet.

Summer slipped one of her hands out of his and placed it gently on his cheek.

She rubbed her thumb across his cheek.

"I love you too" She whispered, pressing her lips to his.

They broke apart and Summer looked down at the ring. It was a princess-cut diamond, about half a karat. It had tiny princess-cut diamonds running down the band about half way.

"It's gorgeous, Matt. It must have cost a fortune." She said, admiring it.

He shrugged, "Won't take too long to pay off."

"You shouldn't have." Summer said, "I wouldn't care if it was made out of cardboard."

He grinned, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Maybe, but I wanted to"

Summer grinned back, "Well, it _is _beautiful"

Matt looked at his watch, "Well I better get you home, we've both got work in the morning." He said.

Summer sighed, "Yeah."

Matt led Summer towards the sidewalk, they'd taken a Matt's muggle car, so they walked slowly back towards the restaurant it was parked at.

"Thank you, Matt, this was the best night of my life" Summer said.

He looked at her, "Mine too"

They both smiled.

"I can't wait to tell the girls tomorrow!" Summer said excitedly.

Matt chuckled, "I bet, I'm glad I won't be there, it be Alyssa and Jason all over again."

Matt mimicked the girls jumping up and down and squealing, like they had after Alyssa announced her and Jason's engagement. Summer burst into laughs. Matt grinned and rolled his eyes.

"I'll never understand how you can get so excited about something" Matt teased.

Summer pushed his shoulders and he moved over on the sidewalk.

"Well, I'll never understand how you get so excited over _video games_" Summer teased.

"Hey! No dissing the video games!" Matt said, acting hurt.

Summer laughed and rolled her eyes, "Sorry, honey."

They had finally made it to the car, so Matt pulled the keys out and unlock it. It beeped twice. Matt opened Summers door, and waited while she got in. he closed the door, then went crossed the front and got in the driver's seat. Matt dropped off Summer and then went to his own home.

0o0o0o

Everyone was all ready gathered in Alyssa's dining room when Summer apperated into it.

"Hey girls! Sorry I'm late!" She said.

"It's fine" Alyssa said, smiling.

"I have some great news!" Summer said.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked excitedly.

"I'm getting married!" She squealed, showing the others her new diamond ring.

"Oh my gosh! Seriousyl?!" Jamie asked.

"Seriously!" She said.

The others all got up and hugged her. They jumped up and down and squealed.

"I'm so happy for you!" Rebecca said.

"I know! Me too!" Jamie said.

"And me!" Alyssa added.

They all laughed.

"We sound like a bunch of school girls" Summer said.

"So, you're getting married! _Finally!_" Jamie said.

Summer laughed, and stuck her tongue out at her.

The Marauder's spent the rest of the evening talking about possibilities for Summer and Matt's wedding.


	6. Wedding Plans and Baby Names

The Marauders are all gathered at Summer's apartment to talk about the wedding.

Jamie, Summer, and Alyssa are waiting for Rebecca. There was a knock on the door. Summer got up to get. When she opened the door, Rebecca was standing there with a crying Claire.

"Hey" Rebecca said, sounding tired.

"Hey" Summer said.

"What's wrong with Claire?" Summer asked.

Rebecca sighed, "She's teething and she hasn't slept very well in the past two days."

Summer gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry"

"It's okay" Rebecca said, "It's not the first time."

The two sat down at Summer's square table.

"Sorry I took so long, I took the car to see if Claire would fall asleep. It usually calms her down, but not today." Rebecca explained.

Claire finally stopped crying, after Rebecca gave her some more teething medicine. She was lying against Rebecca's chest, sucking her thumb.

Alyssa's stomach was huge by now, she's eight months along. Alyssa was clearly excited about something.

"Hey Alyssa, do you have names for the babies? You said you and Jason want it to be a surprise, right?" Summer asked.

Alyssa nodded, "Yeah. Well, we haven't totally decided on boy's names yet, but it's between Aiden and Andrew or Jared and Jacob. The girls are going to be Bethany and Danielle"

"Ohhh, I like it." Jamie said.

Alyssa laughed, "Yeah"

"I think I like Aiden and Andrew" Summer said.

"Yeah, I think that's what we're aiming for" Alyssa said.

Rebecca smiled, "I like both"

"So, to the wedding plans?" Jamie asked.

Summer laughed, "Yeah"

"Hey, shouldn't Matt be helping us?" Alyssa asked.

"Um, he said he didn't really care, so I've been making him decide between two." Summer said.

"Oh, okay, I was just wondering" said Alyssa.

The Marauders planned for Summer's wedding and the Alyssa's baby shower for several hours. Rebecca and Jamie had to go home so they arranged to meet again later that week for more planning.

0o0o0o0o

Rebecca woke up to Claire's crying. She groaned and made to get up, but Nick caught her shirt and pulled her back down.

"Nick" She complained.

"Shh, I'll get her. You go back to sleep." He said, kissing her forehead, and then getting out of bed.

"Thanks Rebecca mumbled, slipping back in to a peaceful sleep.

When Rebecca woke up in the morning, the clock read 10 am. She took a quick shower and then headed downstairs.

Downstairs, Nick was on the floor playing with Claire. Claire squealed when she saw Rebecca. She crawled over and then pulled herself up by holding onto Rebecca's jeans.

"Mumma!" She said happily, bouncing up and down.

Rebecca laughed and picked her up. She lifted her high into the air then brought her down and snuggled her in her arms. Claire giggled.

Nick came over and chuckled, "Say night, night, to mummy, its nap time"

"All ready?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes all ready. She'd been up since 6 o'clock this morning." Nick said.

"Oh, okay. Night, night, Claire."

Claire gave her a hug and kiss and then Rebecca handed her to Nick. He headed towards the stairs.

Rebecca pointed her wand at the stove and started herself some eggs. She poured herself some coffee and pulled a plate down from the cabinet. Nick had left some bacon in the pan, so she put that on her plate while she waited.

She heard Nick coming back down the stairs.

"Good morning" He said, coming over and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Good morning" She said, kissing him.

Rebecca sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" Thank you" She said, "For letting me sleep."

"You're welcome." Nick said.

"Besides, you need your sleep. The full moons in two days."

Rebecca groaned, "Don't remind mind, I can feel it all ready."

"I'm sorry" Nick said, kissing her hair.

"That's life." Rebecca said, sighing.

Rebecca let go of Nick so she could eat her eggs that just finished cooking. She took her plate and her coffee and sat down at the table.

"I'm going to take a shower" Nick said.

"'Kay" Rebecca replied, picking up the _Daily Prophet_ from where Nick left it on the table.


	7. Baby Shower

Alyssa glanced at the clock, its 12:25. She sighed and got up.

Alyssa found Jason sorting through some papers in his office.

"Well, I'm off. Wouldn't want to be late for my own baby shower." Alyssa said.

Jason looked up and smiled, "Okay. Have fun."

"I will" She said, giving him a kiss.

"Bye" He said.

"Bye" She said apperating to Jamie's house, where the shower was taking place.

Alyssa walked into Jamie's huge family room.

"Hey Alyssa" Jamie said, smiling at her."

Alyssa smiled and sat down in the nearest chair. She sighed. She sighed.

"I will be _so_ glad when these two are finally born" Alyssa said.

Jamie chuckled, " I know what you mean"

Summer came in the room carrying a present.

"Hey Alyssa, hey Jamie." She said, setting the present on the table Jamie had set up.

"hey Summer" said Jamie.

"Hey" Alyssa replied.

"So, who'd you end up inviting?" Alyssa asked.

"Um, a few old friends from school and a few people you know from the Ministry. Oh, and your step-mum." Jamie said.

Alyssa just nodded.

A tired looking Rebecca walked in.

She smiled, "Hey girls"

"Hey Becca. You feeling o.k.?" Summer asked.

Rebecca sighed, "As okay as I ever am after the full moon"

"I'm sorry" Jamie said sympathetically.

Rebecca shrugged, "You all have your own lives now. You can't always be there for me."

"You look pretty good." Alyssa commented.

"Make-up can work wonders" Rebecca said.

Jamie grinned, "Tell me about it!"

Just then the door bell rang.

"Be right back." Jamie said, heading towards her front door.

Jamie returned a few seconds late with Mrs. Briggs.

"Hi Alyssa" She said, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm pregnant with twins" Alyssa said.

They all laughed.

"Dumb question I suppose." Kelly said.

Alyssa shrugged, "Besides that, I'm great."

0o0o0o0o

The baby shower went off without a hitch. The Marauders are all cleaning up now.

Rebecca looked at the clock.

"Should probably get going. Nick and Luke are probably wondering what's taking so long" She said, laughing.

Jamie laughed too, "Yeah, I don't think I've made Luke take care of Hayley for this long before. He's probably just _dying_ of exhaustion"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "He has no idea."

Jamie nodded, "Got that right"

Rebecca hugged everyone and said goodbye. She turned and disapperated.

"I was just thinking. Alyssa said, "How are we getting this all to my house?"

Summer grinned, "Don't worry, I got Matt to agree to take it all over."

Just then, Matt apperated into Jamie's kitchen, where the girls were sitting.

"So, where's this stuff? I want to get this over with" Matt said.

"It's right, over there, on the counters. And on the floor" Jamie said, pointing to her kitchen counters.

Matt sighed.

"So, how'd she get you to do this for us?" Alyssa asked.

He shrugged, "She asked and I said yes."

Alyssa raised her eyebrows, "Really?"

Matt rolled his eyes, "Yes, little sis, really. It's my present to you."

"Oh. Why, thank you." Alyssa said. "_Big brother_"

"And I'm only a year younger than you!" Alyssa said.

"That's still younger" Matt stated.

Alyssa made a face at him and Matt rolled his eyes again.

Summer and Jamie ended up helping Matt anyway, and they got done really fast.

Now they're all sitting in Jamie's living room. Luke's back with Hayley, so they're there too.

"So, have you two picked a date for the wedding yet?" Alyssa asked.

"Uh, I think we're aiming for June 27th, right, hun?" Summer said, looking at Matt.

Matt nodded, "Yeah. So that gives you almost two months for planning"

"Good, we defiantly need at least another month" Jamie said.

"Hey Alyssa, you up for some dress shopping tomorrow?" Summer asked.

Alyssa nodded, "Yeah, I should be fine."

"All right, I'll tell Rebecca later then." Jamie said.

"Sounds good." Summer agreed.

"Well, I better get home and get some rest for tomorrow." Alyssa said, getting up.

"We'll meet at the mall, 'Kay?" Summer asked.

Alyssa nodded, "Sounds good. See you tomorrow"

Alyssa disapperated, and Summer and Matt left a little bit after her.


	8. Babies

The Marauders met at the mall the nest morning, like they planned.

Rebecca grinned, "It's nice to be baby free two days in a row"

Jamie nodded, "Yeah. But slightly strange."

Rebecca laughed, "Yeah definitely. But it was time for a visit to Grandma and Grandpa's."

Rebecca and Jamie greeted Summer and Alyssa as they came up to them.

"Hey. So, are we ready?" Jamie asked.

Summer nodded, "We're looking for peach colored dresses."

"All right, let's go up to the bridal store on the second floor." Rebecca suggested.

"Okay, sounds good" Alyssa agreed.

The girls had almost made it to the store when Alyssa stopped suddenly. She had one hand gripping the railing and one on her stomach.

"Alyssa?" Rebecca asked, noticing she was no longer walking with them.

The girls all turned and went over to her.

"Are you okay?" Summer asked.

Alyssa shook her head and looked at them with an uneasy expression.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"I think my water just broke" Alyssa said.

Rebecca's eyes went wide.

"Are you sure?" She demanded.

Alyssa nodded, "Positive!"

Alyssa drew in a sharp breath and grabbed her stomach in pain.

"Someone get a wheelchair!" Rebecca said.

Jamie ran off. A few minutes later she came back with a wheelchair.

Alyssa sat down slowly and Rebecca grabbed the handles.

"Go!" Alyssa said, yelling in pain again.

"Okay. Hold on tight!" Rebecca said.

Summer and Jamie ran ahead of them, shouting."

"Move! Out of the way! Lady in labor here!"

They got to and elevator and got in, waiting impatiently for it to go back down to the first floor.

Once there, they repeated the process. Summer and Jamie yelling ahead of them and Rebecca pushing Alyssa as fast as possible.

They went out the doors and found an alley to apperate in.

Once at Saint Mungo's Rebecca turned to Summer.

"Summer, so tell everyone the new. It may take a really long time for the babies to come though. Me and Jamie will take care of Alyssa" Rebecca said.

Summer nodded and disapperated.

Jamie and Rebecca pushed Alyssa up to the nearest desk.

"Can I help you?" The witch at the desk asked.

"Our friends having twins!" Rebecca stated.

Alyssa yelled again, gripping the handles of the wheelchair.

The witch nodded and sent a patronus out to summon a healer.

A healer apperated in front of them. She turned to Alyssa.

"I'm healer Matthews. I will be delivering you baby." She said.

"Babies" Jamie corrected her.

"Babies?" She asked.

"Yes, babies! She's having twins!"

The healer nodded, "Babies."

She took the wheelchair with Alyssa and wheeled her off.

It's been an hour since Alyssa's water broke. Summer had returned with Jason about Thirty minutes ago. Jason had gone to be with Alyssa. They're all in the waiting room.

"Did that healer look familiar to you?" Rebecca asked Jamie.

Jamie nodded, "Yeah. Maybe she went to Hogwarts with us"

Just then the healer walked by.

Summer froze in her seat, "It's _her_"

Jamie and Rebecca frowned.

"Who's _her_?" Jamie asked.

"That little git that kept trying to break up me and Matt at school" Summer whispered.

Rebecca got up and caught up to her quickly.

"Excuse me! Healer Matthews?" She said.

She stopped and turned around, "Yes?"

"How's Alyssa?"

"She's coming along nicely it won't be too much longer now."

Rebecca nodded.

"I know this is probably a bad time, but did you go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

She nodded, "Yes. Why?"

"Oh, okay. Me and my friends thought maybe we went to school with you. I guess we were right." Rebecca said.

Rebecca walked back over to Jamie and Summer.

"Told you" muttered Summer.

Mr. Briggs, accompanied by Matt joined them a little while later.

Thirty minutes after Matt and Aaron showed up, an assistant healer came in.

"Mr. Briggs?" He said, "You can all go see them now."

"Thank you" Aaron said, standing up.

The assistant healer led them to Alyssa's room.

Aaron, the Marauder's, and Matt filed into the room.

Alyssa was asleep in her bed. The healer was checking something on her chart and didn't look up as they came in. Jason was sitting in an armchair next to Alyssa's bed, holding two twin boys.

Matt froze when he saw Healer Matthews. He narrowed his eyes at her for half a second before composing himself and continued walking toward the couch. He completely ignored her after that.

Everyone cooed over the adorable twin boy's for a while.

Aaron took one of the bundles in Jason's arms.

"He's so cute" He murmured.

Jason nodded, beaming.

"That's Aiden Aaron" Jason said.

"This is Andrew Jason" He said, looking down at the bundle in his hands.

Aaron just smiled at him.

"Congratulations" Aaron said.

"Right back at ya, Gramps." Jason said, grinning.


	9. Old Acquaintances

"Can I get anyone something?" Matt asked, standing up.

"No thanks. Do you know how Nick and Claire are? Rebecca asked.

Matt nodded, "Yeah, Nick said he'd pick Claire up from your parents' and then go home and wait for you to call him."

Rebecca smiled, "Thanks."

"Welcome" Matt replied.

"So, about those drinks?" Matt asked again. "Anyone?"

Everyone shook their heads except for Summer. Just then, Healer Matthews walked in. Summer grinned.

"Honey?" Summer asked with emphasis.

"Yes?" Matt asked sweetly, playing along.

"Could you get me a coffee, please? You know how I like it."

Matt smirked and nodded, "Of course, babe"

Matt turned to Summer and kissed her lips. He intentionally made it longer than necessary. When they broke apart, they both bite their bottom lip to keep from laughing at the look on Jessica's face.

"Be right back" Matt said, standing up and walking out the door.

"Was that really necessary, Padfoot?" Jamie asked, trying not to laugh.

Summer just shrugged, and smirked.

Jessica cleared her throat.

"You're the infamous Marauders, aren't you?" She asked. "I thought I recognized you."

"Yes, I'm sure you'll always remember us. We ran in to each other from time to time, didn't we?" Rebecca said.

Summer nodded, "We sure did. Did I mention Matt and I are engaged?"

Jessica looked taken aback. She shook her head.

"No, I didn't know that. Congratulations." She said, awkwardly.

"Thanks." Summer said smugly.

Just then, Alyssa stirred in her bed. It's been almost twenty-four hours since the birth of the twins.

"Alyssa!" Jamie cried happily when Alyssa opened her eyes.

Alyssa grinned groggily, "Hey Jamie."

Alyssa turned and saw Jason.

"Hey" She said.

Jason smiled at her, "Hey. How you feeling?"

"Hungry. And tired." Alyssa said.

"We can fix that!" Summer replied happily. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Mmm, Chinese!" Alyssa replied.

"Okay. Anyone else hungry?" Rebecca asked, "Uh, never mind. That's probably a stupid question. We'll just get a lot."

"Sounds good." Aaron said.

Just then Matt returned with Summer's coffee.

"Oh, thank you. Just in time too." Summer said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "We'll be back; we're going to get food."

"'Kay" Matt said, sitting down on the sofa and picking up a magazine.

The Marauders left the room, and headed towards cafeteria.

"Hold, on. I'm going to go call Nick really fast." Rebecca said, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Yeah, I need to call Luke also. One minute Summer." said Jamie.

Summer nodded, "Okay, I'll wait right here."

0o0o0o0o

The Marauder's are returning with the food. They were too tired to talk, so they just walked silently. They were about to turn the corner when they stopped, hearing angry voices outside Alyssa's door.

"Why are you have such a difficult time dealing with the fact that I'm getting married?!" Matt demanded. "We haven't even spoken since seventh year!"

"I _know_ we haven't spoken since then, but that's not _my_ fault is it?" Jessica asked.

"If I wanted to talk to you I would've responded to your owls. Can't you take a hint?" Matt asked his voice angry.

Jessica seemed to ignore this comment.

"She's not good for you Matt! She's a, a Black! What could you possibly expect from her other disappointment and heart-break?" Jessica asked.

"You know _nothing_ about Summer" Matt threatened.

Jessica sighed, "Maybe not. But I know how I feel."

"And how's that?" Matt asked icily.

"I love you Matt. I've always loved you. And I always will." Jessica said her tone suddenly gentle.

"Don't touch me" Matt growled.

Jessica sighed.

"Come on Matt, what can I do to prove it? I. Love. You." She said.

"I'm not an idiot Jessica." Matt said. "I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work. Whether you love me or not. I do _not_ love _you_"

"Please Matt? Please? You've given _her_ plenty of chances." Jessica pleaded.

"Jessica, you _cheated_ on me! With my supposed friend! If you _loved_ me, you wouldn't have done that!" Matt said loudly.

Summer's eyes went wide with shock. She looked from Rebecca to Jamie. They both shrugged, shocked also.

"I told you it wasn't like that" Jessica said quietly.

"Oh, _come on_ Jess. I walked in on you two in his bed! _Without_ clothes! I don't see any other explanation for that!"

Jamie and Rebecca both grabbed one of Summer's arms.

"Calm down!" Jamie hissed, so only she could hear.

She struggled against them, but stopped as Matt and Jessica continued.

Jessica sighed in defeat.

"You're right. There is no other explanation. But you have to know this. It was only that night, we where both drunk. It wasn't supposed to be like that, you where supposed to be there, but you were out with Jason and your buddies. I didn't mean for anything to happen, but it got out of hand and one thing led to the next. I'm so sorry Matt." She said, talking barely above a whisper.

"Just forget about it. I appreciate your honesty, but if you think that's going to make me change my mind, you're wrong. I don't love you anymore, Jessica. I'm sorry if you don't want to accept that, but it's the truth. It's reality." Matt said. "Look, if you _do_ still love me, then do me a favor and leave me the hell alone."

"I understand" Jessica said.

Rebecca, Jamie, and Summer turned the corner then. If looks could kill, Jessica Matthews would've been dead on the floor form the look Summer gave her. Jessica actually gulped, before walking away hastily.

Rebecca and Jamie took the food into Alyssa's room. Summer stayed outside, looking at Matt. He had his head in his hands, and his forehead was against the wall next to the door.

Summer put her hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Matt?" She asked gently.

He turned and Summer wrapped her arms around him. He put his arms around her waist.

"I'm so sorry" Summer said, "I didn't even know you two dated."

Matt sighed, "No, Summer. _I'm_ sorry. I should have told you about us. You shouldn't have found out this way."

Summer sighed too, "It doesn't matter Matt. I don't care who you dated before me."

He smiled at her, "Thanks. It doesn't matter anyway. I got over her a long time ago. With the help of you."

Summer grinned, "Your Welcome. I'm glad to be of service."

Matt smiled, "I love you"

"I love you too" Summer said, kissing him.

They broke apart and just stood there awhile. Finally Matt let go of Summer.

"Come on, let's go back inside. Today's about Alyssa and Jason and their baby boy's, not me"

Summer smiled, "Okay" She took his hand and they went back into Alyssa's room together.

* * *

**Okay, sorry i took so long, i know i promised, and i'm sorry. But, i hope you enjoy this anyway.**


	10. Family Reunion

The Marauders are all over at Alyssa and Jason's house. The boys just came home two days ago.

Jamie and Hayley just showed up.

"So, what's up for today?" She asked, setting Hayley down on the floor beside Claire.

Alyssa sighed, "Nothing much, I'm exhausted."

"I bet" Rebecca said. "Claire was pretty bad; I can't imagine two at the same time."

Jamie nodded, "Who ever came up with the phrase 'Slept like a baby' clearly never had a newborn."

"Definitely" Alyssa agreed.

Rebecca took Andrew form Alyssa.

"They're so cute. I remember when Claire was this small."

Alyssa smiled, "Thanks. They eat like crazy though."

"Newborn's do that" Rebecca agreed. "Claire still eats like crazy."

"Oh, great. That means they'll be even worse!" Alyssa said.

"Yeah, probably" Rebecca said.

"Thanks" Alyssa said sarcastically.

0o0o0o0o

It's been three weeks since the boys were born. Alyssa and Jason are now going to the park for Alyssa's family reunion.

When they got there, there were cars everywhere.

"This should be fun" Jason said sarcastically.

"Honey, come on. It's not that bad" Alyssa said.

"Easy for you to say. You've actually met them before" He said.

Alyssa smiled and patted his hand, "Don't worry, they'll love you. What's not to like?"

"I'd rather not answer that" Jason said.

Alyssa rolled her eyes as they got out of the car and each grabbed a carseat.

"Stop being so pessimistic" Alyssa said.

Jason just sighed.

They walked over to the picnic area where her family was scattered.

"Alyssa!" A blonde woman with sharp features said as they approached.

"Hey Aunt Teresa" Alyssa said, forcing a smile.

"I'm so glad you made it!" She said.

"Wouldn't miss it" Alyssa lied.

Alyssa and Jason continued towards the tables.

"Is she always that…happy?" Jason asked.

"That's not even the half of it" Alyssa said.

Jason groaned.

"Be afraid" Alyssa warned, "be _very_ afraid."

0o0o0o0o

It's been an hour since they arrived and Alyssa and Jason have been constantly bombarded with questions.

"Why didn't you tell me you haven't seen any of them since you were 14? I wouldn't have come" Jason complained in Alyssa's ear, some the others couldn't hear him.

Alyssa elbowed him in the ribs while nodding and pretending to listen to the relative that was babbling on about their life.

After a while she left and Alyssa and Jason had peace for a few minutes.

A tall, red haired, brown eyed woman that looked the same age as Alyssa came and sat across from them.

"So, Alyssa, I've heard you got married _and _had twins recently" The girl said.

Alyssa smiled genuinely this time.

"That's right, Kassi. What's up with you?" Alyssa asked.

"Oh, nothing much. I still can't believe you ditched me for that school and your super-powers" Kassi said teasingly.

Jason looked confused.

"She knows?" He whispered to Alyssa.

"Oh yeah. Kassi and I go way back. We used to be best friends. We told each other everything. Well until school of course. We sort of drifted away from each other after i left." Alyssa said.

"Yeah because you ditched me for freaks like you" Kassi teased.

Alyssa stuck her tongue out at her.

"Alyssa! Don't stick your tongue out at people! That's rude and unsanitary! And you're a mother for goodness sake!" Aunt Teresa scolded.

Alyssa and Kassi rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Anyway, this is my husband, Jason. And this is Aiden and Andrew." Alyssa said, gesturing to Aiden in her arms and Andrew in Jason's.

"Aw, they're so adorable!" Kassi said.

"How old are they?" She asked.

"Three weeks" Jason said.

"Aww."

"Do you want to hold him?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes!" Kassi said excitedly.

Alyssa handed her Aiden, Kassi took him gently.

Aaron and Kelly came up to them. Aaron took Andrew form Jason.

"Why don't you introduce Jason to the others" Aaron said. "We'll watch the boy's."

Jason sighed.

"Okay. Thanks dad" Alyssa said, standing up and kissing Aaron on the cheek.

She tried to drag Jason up, "Come on you big baby."

He made a face, but got up.

Alyssa walked around and introduced Jason to all her relatives.

They approached a tall, dirty blond haired man. His back was facing them.

Alyssa turned to Jason and put her index finger to her lips. Jason nodded, confused. Alyssa snuck up behind the guy.

She grabbed his arms and said, "Guess who!?"

He jumped slightly and turned around. His face lit up into a smile when he saw Alyssa.

"Lyssie!" He said, hugging her.

"Sean-Sean!" Alyssa said, hugging him back.

They both laughed.

"Nice to see you again, cuz" He said.

"You too" said Alyssa.

Jason looked at Alyssa and raised his eyebrows.

Alyssa laughed again and took Jason's hand.

"Honey, this is my cousin Sean." Alyssa said, "Sean, this is my husband Jason."

"Nice to meet you, Jason" Sean said, offering his hand.

"You too" Jason said, shaking Sean's hand.

"So, aren't you curious about the nick-names?" Sean asked.

Jason shook his head, "I don't even want to know."

Sean laughed, "Good choice."

Alyssa and Jason hung out with Sean and Kassi the rest of the reunion.


	11. The Big Day

Summer sat nervously on the chair while Rebecca put the finishing touches on her hair and make-up.

"Stop fiddling, you'll be fine." Rebecca said encouragingly.

Summer sighed, "I know, I'm just so nervous!"

"It happens, don't worry" Jamie said.

"Done!" Rebecca announced.

"Finally!" Summer said, jumping up.

"Now for the dress" Alyssa said, holding up a white garment bag.

"This shall be fun" Summer said.

"You know, it's kind of weird having a Muggle wedding." Summer said.

"I know. But we had to because we invited muggles." Jamie said.

"Yeah, it's weird. But I kinda like it. Nick looks good in muggle clothes." Rebecca said. "Especially a tux!"

They all rolled their eyes.

"What? He does!" Rebecca said.

After a few minutes, they finally where finished with Summer's dress.

"Phew!" Alyssa said.

Summer looked at herself in the full-body mirror that they had conjured.

She's wearing a white sleeveless floor-length gown. It has a cinch waist with an elegant design across the very top. It also has an elegantly designed train in the back. Her veil is just plain white but has jewels on the comb that goes into her hair. Her hair is in a elegant bun with ringlets hanging out.

Jamie, Alyssa, and Rebecca are wearing peach colored, floor-length dress with a strip of white fabric across the waist that ties into an elegant bow at the back.

They all smiled at her when she turned back around.

"Ready?" Rebecca asked, looking at the clock on the wall.

Summer took a deep breath.

"Yep" She said.

Jamie, Alyssa, and Rebecca grabbed their bouquets of flowers. Jamie, the Maid of Honor, handed Summer hers.

They all helped Summer over to the church, which was across the parking lot from the building they'd just been in.

They're now in the back of the church, waiting for the music to start. Summer decided to walk alone, seeing as traditionally her father was supposed to hand her over to Matt and her parents weren't even invited. Aaron hand offered to walk her down, but she decided not to.

The music started and Rebecca started walking down the aisle. Once at the front of the church, she turned left and stopped Alyssa was next, and then Jamie. Then came Matt's twin niece and nephew as the flower girl and ring bearer. The music changed and Summer started walking slowly down the aisle. She stopped in front of Matt. Jason, the Best Man, Nick, and Luke were on the other side of Matt. They were wearing black tuxedo's with peach colored vests and ties, with white shirts.

0o0o0o0o0o

After the vow's and 'I do's' and after the preacher said 'You may now kiss the bride' Matt put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck. Matt bent down and put his lips to hers. He squeezed her and spun her around. Then he set her back down on her feet and they broke apart. The music started again and they walked to the back of the church.

There, the rest of the wedding party joined them and people congratulated them. After taking pictures, the wedding party headed over to the reception afterwards.

0o0o0o0o

Summer and Matt are dancing.

Summer put her head on Matt's chest.

"I love you" She said.

"Love you too" Matt replied.

Summer sighed happily, "I can't believe we're actually married."

"It is hard to believe, but it's true. You mine, and I'm yours. Forever."

"Forever" Summer agreed, giving him a kiss.

0o0o0o0o0o

Rebecca and Nick sat down at the table with Rebecca's parents. Claire was sitting on her Grandpa's lap.

"Hey Mum, Dad." Rebecca said, breathing heavy from dancing.

"Hey Becca" Her dad said.

"You know, you should take it easy. You might twist your ankle or something" Her mother said.

Rebecca rolled her eyes at Nick.

"Mum, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Rebecca said.

"Nick should be the one taking care of you" Helen said disapprovingly.

"I try, Helen, but you know Becca, she'd wild. Won't let anyone talk sense into her." Nick said teasingly.

Rebecca stuck her tongue out at him; He just grinned.

Helen, however, didn't think that was funny at all.

She frowned, "Try harder then. Maybe if you loved her more sh-"

Nick cut her off, "You don't think I love her?" He asked incredulously.

Helen hesitated for a second and then replied, "No, I don't."

Nick laughed humorlessly.

"If I don't love her, then why would I have married her? Why wouldn't I have married someone else? Someone without a piss-off of a mum and someone who didn't have……..problems?" He asked angrily.

"How should I know? I'd like to know the answer to that one myself actually." Helen said.

Nick stood up and left, his hands in fists.

"Great job Mum. Why do always have to pick a fight with him!?" Rebecca said, standing up.

"Because he-" She started but Rebecca cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it Mum. I just wish you'd leave him alone. All he ever did was love. Whether you accept that or not." Rebecca said, annoyed.

Rebecca took Claire from her father.

"Come on baby, let's go say congrats to Aunt Summer and Uncle Matt." She said, walking off.

Rebecca found Summer and Matt talking to their Matt's mum and Aaron.

"Hey Summer" She said.

Summer turned, "Hey."

Clair leaned towards Summer, so Summer took her from Rebecca. Claire gave Summer a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She grinned up at her.

Summer smiled down at her and kissed Claire's cheek.

"She wanted to so congratulations" Rebecca said.

"Thank you, Claire." Summer said.

Rebecca sighed, "Could you watch her for me? I have to go find Nick and calm him down"

"You mum?" Summer asked.

Rebecca nodded and rolled her eyes, "Yeah."

Summer gave her a sympathetic look, "Yeah, sure I'll watch her."

"Thanks" Rebecca said before she went to go find Nick.


	12. Honeymoon

Rebecca found Nick outside in the grotto, leaning against a tree.

Rebecca sighed and walked over to him. He heard her coming and turned to face her.

Rebecca took his hand in her.

"Babe, you can't let her get to you. It's what she wants" She said.

Nick sighed, "I know, but when she say's I don't love you…….."

"_I _ know you love me. That's all that matters" Rebecca said.

Nick didn't say anything.

Rebecca sighed again, "Look, if she can't see our obvious love for each other, then that's her problem. I don't care what she thinks."

Nick smiled, "I guess you're right. That's her problem."

Rebecca smiled back and kissed him gently.

"Come on, let's go back inside. I left Claire with Summer" She said.

Nick grinned, "Yeah, we better go, don't want Summer to forget about her"

"Nick!" Rebecca said, smacking his arm.

"Kidding! Kidding!" He said.

They went back in together.

An hour later, Matt and Summer left for their honeymoon. And the guest's left.

Rebecca, Jamie, Aaron and Kelly are cleaning up after the reception. Nick, Luke, Alyssa and Jason all went home to put babies to bed.

"I've got to say girls, you certainly know how to throw a wedding" Kelly said.

"Thanks" Rebecca said.

"So, I noticed Summer's parents weren't here. I mean, I know she ran away when she was 16, but it's her wedding for goodness sake" Kelly said.

"We sent them an invitation, but we weren't planning on them coming." Jamie said.

"The Black's aren't very pleasant to be around." Rebecca said, "Plus, it would probably be kind of dangerous if they did. They don't like muggles."

"Muggles?" Kelly asked.

"Non-magic folk, like yourself and Aaron." Jamie explained.

Kelly nodded, "Oh, okay. Yeah, I think I remember my husband talking about them when he was still alive, the Blacks, I mean."

"Yeah, well, they disowned her when she ran away."

Kelly gasped, "No!"

Jamie nodded, "Yeah. Her uncle left her a lot of money and stuff though, so she wasn't completely without anything. He died a couple years back though."

"Well, at least some family cared about her" Kelly said.

"I offered to adopt her, but the Potter's basically did all ready." Aaron said.

"Well, you don't have to adopt her anymore!" Rebecca said.

They all laughed.

0o0o0o0o

Matt and Summer are on their Honeymoon in the Bahamas. They're walking on the beach together.

"This is so weird" Summer said as warm sand squished between her toes.

"What is?" Matt asked.

Summer looked around. There were no muggle's within hearing distance.

"Not having wands" Summer said quietly, just in case.

"Yeah, it does. Almost makes me feel unprotected. I don't know where'd you put it anyway." He said, gesturing to Summer's black and white bikini.

Summer giggled, "True"

The sand slowly receded into rock as they walked. They walked up a giant rock which was jutting out over the water.

They just stood there, watching the waves hit the rock nosily. Summer leaned her head on Matt's shoulder.

Summer sighed happily, "This is great. You, me, and the beach. I like it."

Matt leaned his on hers, "Me too."

Suddenly, Matt started to back up. Her let go of her hand, and kept moving backwards, grinning mischievously.

"Matt?" Summer asked suspiciously.

He just kept grinning and backing up. Once he got to the bottom where the rock met the sand and paused, and then launched himself towards Summer.

Summer knew what he was about to do.

"No! Matt, no!" She yelled.

Too late, Matt grabbed her and jumped into the water below. Summer's scream was cut-off as they hit the water.

They both came up for air at the same time.

"Matthew Reed!" Summer complained.

Matt just started laughing; Summer splashed him.

Matt turned to swim back to shore. Summer put her hands on the top of his head and put her wait on him. It worked; Matt's head went under the water. But Matt was just as quick. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her under with him.

When they came back up Summer splashed him again.

"No fair!" Summer pouted.

Matt grinned, Come on, don't be such a baby. Just because I beat you"

She just stuck out her tongue.

"Very mature, Summer" Matt said, laughing.

Summer gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine, you win." Summer said.

Matt grinned, "Of course I do, I'm the man"

Summer rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that's why we beat you in the prank-off in fifth year."

Matt scoffed, "I was going easy on you girls"

Summer raised her eyebrows, "Mmhm, sure."

"You know what; whoever reaches the shore first is the man." Summer said.

Before Matt could protest, she took off swimming. Matt sighed and then followed.

Summer was sitting on the beach when Matt finally made it to the shore.

"How…Do….You….Do….That?" He asked, out of breath form the swim.

Summer just grinned at him.

"All right, I think that's enough beach for today, you ready for diner?" Matt asked after he caught his breath.

"Sure, but I'm not moving till you admit, _I'm_ the man" Summer said.

Matt rolled his and sighed, "You're the man Summer."

"Aw, thank you honey" Summer said.

Matt rolled his eyes again and helped her up.

Summer and Matt stayed in the Bahamas for a week and a half, and then returned to London.


	13. Birthday

Today Janie and Rebecca are having a birthday party for Claire and Hayley. The party is at Jamie's house.

It's starting in 10 minutes.

Jamie's parents are the only one's here so far. Besides the rest of the Marauders.

"So, Summer, how is being married working out for you?" Mrs. Potter asked.

Summer smiled, "Great. Thanks."

Just then there were voices from down the hall and footsteps coming to the living room.

It was Rebecca's parents and Justin, Jamie's brother.

"Hey Mum, Dad" Rebecca said, getting up to hug them.

"Hi darling" Helen said.

Helen and Joe sat down. Justin came I with a blonde, brown eyed girl. They were holding hands.

"Hey Justin" Jamie said.

"Hey" He replied.

Summer looked curiously at the girl and then looked at Jamie.

Jamie grinned, "Oh yeah, that's Nikki. Justin's fiancé

"Oh, well, congratulations Justin" Summer said.

Justin rolled his eyes, "You sound so sincere."

"I am" Summer said seriously.

"Sure, sure" Justin said.

Aaron and Kelly showed up a few minutes later Luke's and Nick's parents came also.

"All right, now that everyone is here, let's begin" Jamie said.

Rebecca went and got the girls from Hayley's playroom. They were wearing matching white dresses with red roses on them.

Their cake was in the shape of a bunny rabbit head.

0o0o0o0o0o

Everyone is in the dining room talking.

"Have you seen our mum's?" Rebecca asked Nick.

Nick frowned, "No, I haven't now that I think about it."

They both looked at each other and groaned at the same time.

Rebecca got up, "I'll go find them.

Rebecca looked in all the rooms on that floor then went upstairs.

Once upstairs, she heard voices coming from one of the rooms. She walked quietly over to it. The door was cracked open, and she saw her mother and Nick's arguing.

"Nick loves her, and she loves him. Why can't you see that?!" Andromeda Tonks said.

Helen didn't say anything, so she continued.

"I think you don't _want_ to see it! This is about Rebecca this is about you. You can't stand the fact that your daughter doesn't need you anymore!"

Rebecca saw her mother's eyes flash in anger.

"How _dare_ you!" She yelled, "My daughter will always need me!"

My point exactly" Andromeda said.

Helen's nostrils flared; she turned and headed towards the door.

Rebecca flattened herself against the wall so her mother would run into her. Helen went downstairs and Rebecca followed her.

Helen found her husband.

"Joe, I'm leaving!" Helen said.

"O.k. I'll be home later" Joe answered, not bothered my Helen's mood.

Helen left with a "Hmph!"

Rebecca found Nick downstairs in the den, playing Halo 6 with the other guy's.

"Hey. Did you find them?" Nick asked, looking at her as she sat down next to him.

Rebecca sighed, "Yes"

Nick raised his eyebrows, "And?"

"They were arguing" She said.

"About?"

Rebecca gave him an exasperated look.

"Oh. Me" Nick said.

"Us" Rebecca corrected him.

Nick just nodded.

Rebecca kissed him and then smiled.

"So, who's winning?" She asked, changing the subject.

Nick grinned, "Me. Of course."

Rebecca laughed, "Sure honey, you keep thinking that."

Nick pouted, "You don't have confidence in me?"

"Sorry, but no" Rebecca replied.

"That's deep, Becca, real deep. I'm wounded for life." He said, acting hurt.

Rebecca stood up and laughed. She patted his shoulder.

"I think you'll get over it" She said.

Rebecca stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned around.

"Have fun boy's!" She said.

"Oh, believe me. We are." Matt said.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and jogged up the stairs.

She went and joined the other three Marauders in the Kitchen.

"Hey Becca, did you just come up from the play room?" Jamie asked.

Rebecca laughed, knowing Jamie was referring to the den where the boy's where all playing video games.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes. I don't know how they can even play those war games. I'd die in a second."

Alyssa laughed, "I know. Me too!"

"I tried once" Jamie said, "I was doing pretty well until I blew myself up with a grenade."

They all laughed.

"I'm actually pretty good" Summer said.

"Well, one of us has to show them up" Alyssa said.

They all laughed again.


	14. Epilogue

The Marauders are all now 30-years-old. They and their families are all at Jamie and Luke's house for a Saturday barbecue.

A lot has happened in the past Seven years.

Rebecca and Nick had three more little ones to add to Claire Marie. Eli Nathaniel who's five, Seth Nickolas, two and a half and Bailey Elizabeth, who just turned one.

Jamie and Luke have had Paige Stephanie, four, and Ryan Luke, eighteen months to add to Hayley Renee.

Alyssa and Jason had a little girl, Alexis Jane, who's three.

Summer and Matt had Chase Matthew a year after they got married and then Ellie Jenifer a year after Chase.

Rebecca, Alyssa, and Summer are sitting at a picnic table in Jamie's backyard.

Luke is grilling burgers on the grill. He's doing it my hand because of the Muggle neighbor's.

"I'm sure glad Jamie's neighbors aren't nosy" Rebecca said.

"Why?" Alyssa asked.

"Claire often changes her hair color with her mood. And that changes pretty often." Rebecca said.

Summer chuckled, "We sure wouldn't want to have to modify their memory's every time."

"Yeah,. That's get really annoying." Alyssa said.

Just then Claire, Hayley, Aiden, and Andrew came up to the table, arguing.

Claire walked over to her mother.

"Mummy!" she whined, "Tell Aiden and Drew that girls are just as fast as boy's!"

Rebecca smiled at her daughter, "Why don't you tell them sweetie?"

"We did!" Hayley said, "But they won't listen!"

"Well then, I think that calls for a race" Alyssa said.

They all cheered.

"Ooh! Can we? Can we Mummy? Please?" Claire begged.

Rebecca laughed, "Of course you can"

"Yay!!!!" Claire squealed, changing her hair color for red to pink.

Alyssa got up to mark a start and an end for their race.

Jamie came over with Ryan on her hip. She sat down and sat Ryan down on the grass.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey" Rebecca said.

"Yeah, it's great you Jamie. Haven't seen you the whole time I've been here today." Summer teased.

Jamie sighed, "Yeah I know, and I'm sorry. I've just been busy with the kids and my aunt stopped by this morning so I got started making things late."

Summer grinned, "Sure, sure."

Nick came up to the table, Bailey on his shoulder. He sat her on the table in front of Rebecca.

"Bailey has a gift for Mummy" Nick said.

Rebecca smiled at her daughter, "Oh really? What did you bring me?"

Bailey grinned and stretched out her hand to Rebecca.

"'Tick!" She said, dropping a small stick into Rebecca's hands.

"Aw, thank you baby" Rebecca said, kissing Bailey's cheek.

Bailey just continued to grin.

"Burgers are ready!" Luke announced.

"Finally!" Jamie said, getting up.

It took three picnic tables to seat all of them together.

Summer laughed, "After all these years Jamie still loves food."

Rebecca and Alyssa, who had come back after Hayley and Claire had proved girls are as fast as boys, laughed.

"I think Jamie will always love food." Alyssa said.

Rebecca took Bailey off the table and sat her beside her.

Claire bounded up to Rebecca.

"Hayley and me want to next to Uncle Matt." She declared.

Rebecca laughed, "Okay sweetie, you do that."

Claire and Hayley took a seat next to Matt on the other side of the table.

Nick sat across from Rebecca with Eli and Seth on either side of him.

After everyone ate Jamie put a movie on for the kids.

The adults all sat outside and talked. Bailey and Ryan were all ready asleep in they're cribs.

"Man, I miss the old days." Jamie said.

"Yeah, day's soaking up the spring sun next to the Black Lake at Hogwarts." Summer said.

Alyssa sighed, "Thos where great times. But I don't think I'd go back, I'd miss the boy's and Alexis too much."

"Yeah" Jason agreed.

"I agree" Rebecca said, "I'd miss my kids to much."

"That's true" Jamie said.

Summer smiled, "Definitely. But it would still be cool to go there and see if anything was the same."

"It would." Nick agreed.

And so they sat and reminisced old memories and watched the sunset.


End file.
